Steel Sentinels
Steel Sentinels is a strategy game on FunOrb. It was a much-discussed topic on the forums before its release on 13 August 2009. In the game, players choose from various components to build their robot, or sentinel. They evaluate statistics such as shielding, weight, weapon capabilities, and degrees of freedom. Weapons are selected based on reloading speed, range, damage, area of effect, energy usage, and additional effects. Modules are selected to give the sentinel protection and shielding, manoeuvrability, extra power, or more complex effects. The player may choose to head out into a multiplayer game and earn solarite, which is used to buy more complex and powerful components, or to head into campaign mode and steal technology from the enemies. Gameplay Basic Controls System 1 * Movement ** A - start moving left ** D - start moving right ** S - stop moving * Jumping ** W - hold and aim jump with mouse; release to jump ** SHIFT - hold to aim jump with mouse; press SHIFT + LMB to jump * Weapons ** Q,E - select current weapon ** LMB - fire weapon towards mouse pointer * Camera ** Hold RMB and drag mouse - move camera ** V - centre camera on your sentinel System 2 * Movement ** Z - start moving left ** C - start moving right ** X - stop moving * Jumping ** RMB - hold and aim jump with mouse; release to jump ** SHIFT - hold to aim jump with mouse; press SHIFT + LMB to jump * Weapons ** Q,E - select current weapon ** LMB - fire weapon towards mouse pointer * Camera ** W,A,S,D or cursor keys - move camera ** V - centre camera on your sentinel For further information, play the first tutorial. Advanced Controls * ALT + LMB - Target lock enemy (requires the targeter module) ** ALT + RMB - Drop target lock * F - Melee (requires the thunder-blade arm, storm-hammer arm or fusion-blade arm) * F1 - Fire EMP bomb (requires the EMP bomb module) * F2 - Teleport (requires the EDD module) * backtick - show sentinel preview screen Campaigns Campaigns are a series of battles against computer controlled opponents. The player is given a sentinel for each mission, which cannot be customised. Italic = Members only Times given are the maximum known time needed to achieve the star for that level. If you have a time that is greater then those mentioned, please amend the table. Bold times are 100% certain. Sentinels Sentinels are player controlled machines, used to destroy the enemy. Sentinels can be modified in the Configuration screen. More powerful sentinels and better equipment can be unlocked in two ways - by completing certain campaign missions, and by buying them with Solarite, which is earned in multiplayer games. Default Sentinels Custom Sentinels Sentinels are fully customisable from components listed here. Maps Steel Sentinels features 6 distinct maps to fight on. 3 are available to Free Players (War Zone, Lost Planet and City), while the others are for members only (Moon, Fleet and Co-op). NOTE: For all maps, points are gained from shooting sentinels and destroying other sentinels. Free-For-All Maps After sudden death is declared, if you die you will not respawn. Any sentinels respawning (dropping from the sky) when sudden death is declared will deploy as usual. NOTE: 'Advanced' Tech Level FFA games will start sudden death at 2,000 points. War Zone Standard Free-For-All action and available to Free Players. When one players points exceeds 1,000 (2,000 in advanced mode), sudden death begins. It ends after the time runs out, or every player but one is destroyed (There are no respawns in Sudden Death). The winner is determined by points. On this map, drones will spawn as well as up to two computer-controlled players (AI Invader 1 and AI Invader 2). Ba'al Lord of Ilolia may also spawn on this map. Ba'al is a gold coloured Babel with apparently higher tech than is available to players. The requirements for Ba'al to appear are that the players have to be "worthy" - the exact nature of this is unknown, but may relate to all players in lost having relatively high scores. He can be faced many times, however players have to "reprove" their "worthiness" each time. Mod Thomas Killing Ba'al grants the "Boss killer" tag, and the Conqueror achievement. The Slingshot achievement is also obtainable if using a sufficiently low-tech sentinel. City Free for all, and available to Free Players. Large buildings stop long distance shots unless you fire over them. There is a power up called the MGFN which slowly increases you score over time at a rate of around 3 points per second. When the sentinel carrying the MGFN is killed the power-up is dropped and anyone may collect it. When someone's score reaches over 1,000 (2,000 in advanced mode) either via the MGFN or killing other sentinels, sudden death begins and lasts until one player is left or time runs out (There are no respawns in Sudden Death). The player with the highest score wins. Moon You will earn more points while inside the shield. Team Maps Lost Planet (Available to Free Players) Team game with a timer in the upper right hand side which goes from green to yellow to orange to red over ten minutes. At the end a spaceship will crash into the battlefield, killing everyone and ending the game, also known as a calamity (probably a reference to the Star Fleet map). During the green section nothing special happens, but further in the game ships will fly over head and shoot lasers, plasma balls and missiles as they fly over head. This has the potential to kill any sentinels that are high in the air by crashing into them. The winning team is team which has the most points at the Calamity. NOTE: It is possible to avoid the calamity by holding the 'Invincible' power up, also sometimes it will just not kill you all the way. This will give you the sole-survivor tag, assuming no one else survives as well. However, the calamity will still end the game. Star Fleet This is a team game in space. Each team starts on a spaceship on opposite sides of the map, with asteroids in-between. Making it to the other teams ship then back to your own will cause your ship to shoot an "enormo-laser" at the other ship. 3 hits of the laser will destroy a ship, which causes that team unable to respawn (essentially sudden death). The game ends once all players of a team are dead and unable to respawn. The winning team is the team with the most points, regardless of if they actually destroyed the enemy's ship or not. NOTES: * The ships slowly move closer together, and both ships will fire automatically when close enough. If one ship has been hit more than the other it will be destroyed by this, if both are equal then they will both be destroyed. This is the only way the game can end if there are no activations unless one team resigns. The ships do not fire at the same time, the team with the most points by this time will shoot first by a margin of around 5 seconds, therefore one team will get the points from destroying the other ship. * Asteroids are destroyed by the ships as they move. This can significantly change the availablity of blind spots and alter weapon reach. * The Enormo-Laser can hit players as well, and behaves very similar to a DEATH nuke in terms of damage (however it has no EMP damage). When a team's ship is destroyed, the other team's ship will continue to fire Enormo-Lasers which chase after the remaining opponents. (a Walton Mirage Device cannot prevent this) * Conversely, an Enormo-Laser which hits a sentinel too close to a ship, it will also count as a hit against that ship. This is seen at the end of a fleet game, when the remaining ship's lasers chase their opponents back to its source. *It is possible that BOTH ships are destroyed during a game. If this happens, it is possible to earn the "Sole Survivor" tag (since nobody else can respawn). * It is possible to win without destroying the other teams ship by having the most points when "sudden death" ends, however destroying the enemy's ship gives a lot of points. Co-op Campaign This option is members-only, and only available in unrated games. 2 players work together to fight increasingly difficult waves of AI, ending after 42 waves, where you confront a single Babel. Destroying every wave and beating this campaign will give you the achievement 'And It Costs How Much?', and unlocks the right to purchase the Golem Death Nuke for 1,000 Solarite Cubes. A very common strategy is to have one player use flak to block the entrance of a large cave from missiles while the other player fires long-range weapons in great numbers such as rifled sniper cannons, artillery (mortar/howitzer), and sometimes doomsday cannons. Relying heavily on energy usage is not highly recommended. NOTE: You will earn more points by having a very low tech value. Tags Tags are awarded for fulfilling certain requirements during a game. Players who resign do not receive any tags. Tags obtained in rated and co-op games are saved, those obtained in unrated are not. After 250 of one tag is collected in Rated games, gaining that tag is no longer recorded in the Achievements menu; instead, the counter simply reads "MAX". Achievements Total Achievements: 37 Total Orb Points: 12,500+ __NOWYSIWYG__ Trivia *The minimum technology value is 400. *The maximum technology value for non-members is 6100. *The maximum technology value for members is 30474. *The smallest tech rating to be classifed 'Advanced' is 6112 *When Steel Sentinels first came out, you could see the "Diamond Sentinel" achievement if you hovered over a correct spot. It was fixed around a week later. *Aeruak Stabilisers are referred to as Air Stabilisers on redundancy warning messages. *The Stormhammer arm is referred to as the doom-hammer in the chassis blurb. *When Steel Sentinels first came out, non-members could play advanced games by leaving the technology level setting unchanged. This was soon fixed. *Mod Thomas has stated that there is a Dune reference somewhere in the game. Funorb Forum It has yet to be reported. *"Aquila" is the Latin word for Eagle. *"Bertha" refers to the Big Bertha, a cannon used by the German army in WWI. *"Valhalla" is a Norse mythological longhall where the deceased heroes feast. In other words, Viking Heaven. *"Babel" is the Hebrew name for Babylon, the tower that was built in the city, a fictional fish (invented by Douglas Adams) named after the city, and many websites and bands named after the fish. *When Steel Sentinels first came out, you weren't able to target people with the mirage device even when they were energised (giving away their position). That was changed in an early update. *On the Fleet level, the two ships very slowly move towards each other. This causes any rocks in their way to explode, dealing damage to anyone who has landed on them. *There are 31 tags, but 32 slots available for them in the game. It has been speculated that the 32nd slot is preserved for future use, whether it may be a seasonal-only tag or upcoming expansion, it may even be a next-page button for loads more tags. It may however just be because Jagex intended only 31 tags, and because the number of slots has to be even, that last slot is there. *Ba'al is a Semitic word for "Lord", which was used to refer to certain gods. Category:All Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names